<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off the Record but 100% True by Satchelfoot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639192">Off the Record but 100% True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchelfoot/pseuds/Satchelfoot'>Satchelfoot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, International Fanworks Day 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchelfoot/pseuds/Satchelfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Chewie <i>absolutely</i> told Rey about Han's nickname for Finn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off the Record but 100% True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bloody hell, <i>really</i>?” Rey sputters.</p><p>“Yeah, no, the Journal of the Whills has no mention of how we finally got together.” Finn squeezes her hand. “But that’s only the official version, which is notoriously inaccurate and incomplete. People throughout the galaxy are writing their own stories about you and me.” He grins. “Here, look at this one.”</p><p>Rey reads over his shoulder and reddens a bit. “Oh, <i>my</i>. I don’t believe we’ve actually tried that position.”</p><p>“Maybe we should. If we stretch first, it probably won’t be a big deal.”</p><p>She kisses his neck. “Interesting choice of words, Big Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>